Light Will Turn To Black
by craxylinx
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! A totally new take on the events that occurred after “The telling.” Terrorism involved. Prophesy plays a main part.
1. Explanations

Disclaimer: Alias is not mine

A/N: A new take on the aftermath of the season finale, read and review

Distribution: If you're going to use it, tell me, otherwise please don't

**Light will turn to black: **

Chapter 1: Explanations

"Vaughn?... why are you wearing that ring?"

"Sydney... since that night ...with Francie's double... you've been gone for ...two years Syd*

"Wait; is this some kind of joke? It was just a day ago that I fought..."

"No Syd, it was over two years ago. Two years Sydney," a tear rolled down his cheek and even as she was absorbing so much she stood and wiped the tear away and kissed his cheek. He didn't pull away, he didn't tense at her touch, but as he sat, and she stood over him her lips pressed to his forehead and her hands cradling his head he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her to him and buried his face in her stomach. He let the tears flow, "I Looked for you Sydney, God I looked for you, but you were gone, oh god Sydney its been two years and now you've come back, I went through two years without you."

The world stopped her heart stopped, her eyes glazed over and she felt like she was going to faint as the depth and meaning of Vaughn's words sank into her wildly distraught mind. The idea that those words would be the words to change her entire lif-... but no the words were nothing, they were merely there to cement the change that had 'already' occurred. Plain and simple two years had passed and the man she loved with everything she was, the man she hadn't been with long enough even to convey that fact to, was married. But then nothing about this was plain and simple, try as she might she could not remember a second between the time of her fight with the double posing as Francie and waking up on the streets of Hong Kong. She couldn't remember a minute of these past two 'plain and simple' years. She had to know what had gone on during the time that was seemingly lost to her. And with every piece of her being she wanted that information to come from Vaughn, the one whom she trusted most, the one person who she knew would never hurt her. But it scared her seeing that ring on his finger, knowing that she may have lost him with out even being conscious of the fact that she wasn't around to hold on to him.

"Tell me this is a dream," Sydney muttered before launching into a open hearted speech "Vaughn I know you're hurting but I need to know what's happened. If what you're saying is true... then I've lost two years of my life," Sydney sobbed as she began to cry. Vaughn heard her start to cry and removed his face from its resting spot and pulled her down placing her on his lap. "I need to know what's happened* she said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Syd, when you didn't show up where we planned to meet before going to Santa Barbara" he sighed, "I waited but you never came so I went to check on you" Vaughn struggled to maintain composure. "There was blood everywhere and Francie's Double, and Will barely alive in the tub. But you weren't there Syd, you weren't there. They found your blood all over the apartment and they found a piece of old parchment taped to a wall next to a broken mirror with your blood on it. It was blank but after Marshal's analysis he suggested that we try the liquid we had used to translate page 47. When we applied the liquid, coded writing appeared, when we translated it, Syd it said:

"Destruction awaits,  
And she is its queen  
For a time, though evil lurks,  
Her deeds shall go unseen

But when the time comes,  
Unbeknownst to her,  
Evil leaks out, and soon  
Horrific events occur

And when it leaks, and infects the world,  
There'll be no looking back  
Disease will spread throughout the globe,  
And light, will turn to black"

Vaughn finished recalling the message on the scrap of paper. Sydney's eyes were wide.

"Be...fore my mother escaped, she told me I was the one in Rambaldi's prophesy, if that's true then, then this must have something to do with Sloan" she said this last word with venom in her voice. "Rambaldi is his obsession, if my disappearance was connected in any way to Rambaldi it has to be related to Sloane as well."

"Yes," Vaughn agreed, "we have been looking for him for these past two years, but every time we get a lead our contact either turns out to be corrupt, or ends up dead before we can even meet with them. We tried every avenue Syd, and we had sightings of him constantly up until about eight months ago."

"What happened eight months ago?" Sydney asked

"Eight months ago there were massive explosions in three religiously important cities. Radioactive explosions occurred simultaneously in Jerusalem, Mecca, and Rome. Thousands died. Sydney, we found evidence that these explosions were not the result of any known weapon. The president gave an address promising that these were weapons that the united states government had never even heard of, but the CIA knew the real information; that there seem to have been no weapons at all, just spontaneous explosions, without even a bomb, as if from thin air. Ten hours after the attacks a satellite was hijacked and a very familiar face was broadcast on every radio and television station in the world. Sloane's message to the world was simple yet cryptic; prepare for the end, because the end is coming, worship me because I alone hold your life in my hands. Since then we've heard not even a whisper of his whereabouts, and most of the CIA is busy doing work to help rebuild after and investigate the explosions. That's where they 'brought me back from', that's what I meant"

"Oh Vaughn," Sydney said with disbelief, "The worlds going all to hell."

"That seems to be what Sloane wants everyone to think," Vaughn added.

"What are we going to do? I feel almost selfish for being concerned with myself right now, with what you just told me is going on in the world, but Vaughn I lost two years of my life and the other thing I cant think is..."

"What is it Syd?"

"Your ring, tell me you haven't given up on me in these last two years.*

"Sydney no, I could never give up on you, this ring 'is' you, it is to honor you. Ever since you've been gone, I thought of myself as your husband because I... well I couldn't bear to think of you as anything but my wife. I knew if I ever found you that I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was going to ask you to marry me in Santa Barbara, but we never made it that far" interrupting him with a soft kiss to the lips she whispered;

"I would have said yes." He smiled for the first time since she'd been reunited with him. "I just can't believe this is happening, this is all so horrible. I don't remember anything from the past two years, nothing Vaughn it's a total blank." She began to cry once again, through the tears she said, "Promise me two good things will come out of this Vaughn, Promise me that we will catch Sloane."

"Oh believe me we will," Vaughn answered. "And when we do he will suffer for taking you away from me," he said crushing her to him. "I also promise that you will get these memories back Syd, I'll hold your hand the whole time. But what else did you want me to promise?"

"Promise me that when all this is over, and we figure everything out, that we'll get me a ring to match yours." She said with a twinkle in her eye that was a result of something more than tears. Vaughn breathed in her sent, kissed her neck and whispered two words:

"I promise."


	2. Hold on to me

Disclaimer: Alias is not mine

**Light will turn to black**

Chapter 2: Hold on to me

Sydney woke slowly on what she thought must have been the hardest bed she had ever slept on. As she looked around she found herself lying in the closed in bed of a truck with just a blanket and her own arm for a pillow. Luckily it was warm though. She looked through the back window of the truck and saw familiar sandy brown hair of the man driving the pick up truck. She blinked back tears as she remembered what had happened over the last few days. She and Vaughn had already flown a discreet plane to Florida and there they were supplied with a pick up truck, they were to drive to LA from there on out in case there were people surveying the flights for her in LA. They still didn't know what exactly Sloane and his associates had in mind for her or if she had escaped or been released. But with Sydney's strength and cunning she could have finally out maneuvered them and gotten away for all they knew. There could be people trying to get her back. She got up and knocked on the back window of the truck, as she did she saw Vaughn jump a little and look back, wink, and slowly pull over, he reached back and opened the window wide so she could crawl into the passenger seat. She climbed in and sat beside him in the truck fastening her seat belt she leaned her head against the window.

"Hi," they both said at the same time. And then there was silence. They didn't talk for about 10 minutes as she sat quietly trying to remember the past, and trying not to be terrified of the future.

"You want a banana or chips or something?" Vaughn asked awkwardly, obviously troubled by the quiet.

"Oh...no thanks, I'm okay," Sydney said, and then she turned back to the window and looked at the open space of Texas, a few minutes later Vaughn made another attempt. He reached out and let his free hand on her knee and squeezed it gently with his forefinger and thumb.

"Your not okay Syd, I know that, that's ok, that's not unexpected or unreasonable, you have lost so much, just know that through all this when your scared, or tired, or just sad, take my hand. You can hold on to me. I'll hold you till the tears stop." He grabbed her hand and held it tight then brought it to his lips and kissed it so softly it gave Sydney chills. Sydney scooted over on the front, bench style seat and leaned into him. She kissed his neck and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Then hold onto me Vaughn, please hold on tight because I feel like I'm losing a battle here."

Sloane walked into the so called "operations room" of his new base. He called to Sark who was sitting at his laptop in the adjacent room.

"How did this happen Sark?" Sloane said with contempt in his voice. Sark obviously shocked that his boss had heard of the escape of the recent captive just moved his mouth in voiceless words that would not come out. "I SAID HOW IS IT THAT YOU LET HER ESCAPE AND NEVER FELT THE NEED TO RELAY IT TO ME" Sloane shouted it this time.

"I...I had hoped to retrieve her before you had to be burdened by this," Sark said in his heavy British accent.

"Mr. Sark this is my operation, I am your employer, Sydney was my captive, I'm the one who's been working with her for the past two years and you tell me you didn't want to BURDEN ME?"

"Well sir with your condition..."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT, you know very well that this plan was meant not only to do Rambaldi's bidding but to cure me as well. But how can we continue when you let the key to the whole thing walk out the door?!?!? Mr. Sark everything was beginning to go into motion, the explosions, the broadcast."

"I know Sir I..."

"You will get her back Mr. Sark or we will use you as the sacrifice in our next step." A chill ran down Sark's back at the mere suggestion of this.

"Of course sir, plans have already been made ...I'll go personally."

As Sydney leaned against Vaughn she dreamt, and she dreamt horrible things, she dreamt of the ocean. She was standing in front of it, there was an explosion in the distance, and she looked over to the beach where children had been playing just seconds before, but there were no longer children there just human shaped fireballs slowly turning to dust and ash. Sydney stood right in the middle of it all but showed no signs that she would suffer the same fate. She didn't feel emotionally affected by the event, this scared her more than anything she had ever encountered. And as she woke up and cried in Vaughn's arms, with him thinking the whole time it was about the two years she had lost she couldn't help but remember that just before she had awoke the sky had turned from bright blue to....black.


End file.
